


Change Me

by narrystuffs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sexo, final fofinho, mudança de sexo, sem sentido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrystuffs/pseuds/narrystuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naila é possessiva e Harriet acaba sempre se entregando. <br/>E essa dança sensual entre as duas já durava um bom tempo.</p>
<p>"Amor, estou muito<br/>Ocupado sendo seu para me apaixonar por outra pessoa<br/>Agora, eu pensei melhor<br/>Estou me arrastando de volta para você"</p>
<p>Onde Niall e Harry são meninas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Me

Provavelmente a parte mais estranha de estar com Naila, a bela loira delica e fofa, com grandes olhos azuis, era conseguir entender o estranho ciúme possessivo que ela sentia, mas Harriet não conseguia entender o por que. Naila sempre foi calma e tranquila, agindo normalmente com seu namorado Liam, mas ela não aceitava o fato de Harriet estar com outra pessoa. E Harriet estava cansada disso, ela simplesmente não queria deixar a loira mandar em sua vida. Ela não podia agir como se nada acontecesse entre elas, e depois ter uma crise de ciúmes contra algo que nem é dela, Harriet estava cheia de tudo isso. Estava cheia de acordar com Naila se vestindo rapidamente e dizendo repetidas vezes que tinha que voltar para Liam. Estava cansada de sair com algum garoto ou garota interessante e depois estar sendo acorda as 2:30 da madrugada com um Naila furiosa a impurrando na parede a beijando desesperada, rosnando a palavra "minha" sem parar. E Harriet estava mais cansada ainda de gostar do ciúme de Naila, estava cansada de sempre acabar falando a palavra "sua".

\- você sabe que isso é ridiculo, ela é ridícula - e lá estava Harriet, no seu apartamento, sentada em seu sofá, olhando a garota furiosa na sua frente. À alguns meses atrás, quando conheceu Naila, ela não imaginaria que seria assim.

\- você sabe que não vai durar muito, isso não vai pra frente - Naila andava de um lado para o outro.

Naila implicava com o fato de Harriet está saindo com Taylor, ela não queria acreditar que Harriet estava saindo com alguém fixo, e a morena sabia disso, e deixava a Loira louca.

\- e por que você se importa? - a morena se pronunciou - volte para Liam.

Então ela saiu deixando a garota boquiaberta. Ela ligou o rádio em uma estação qualquer, se direcionado para o banheiro, tirando sua maquiagem.  
Foi o pior momento pra ela ligar o rádio desde que Arctic Monkeys começou a encher o quarto. E também foi um péssimo momento para Naila entrar no banheiro.

\- não de as costas para mim Harriet - Harriet gruniu baixo quando seu quadril foi precionado com força contra a superfície dura de mármore.

"Você não tem ideia que é a minha obsessão, e que eu tenho sonhado com você todos as noites essa semana?"

Então lábios macios foram pressionados nos de Harriet, com força, rápidos e desesperados. A morena se agarrou no corpo da outra garota, a puxando mais perto em uma tentativa falha de fundir os dois corpos em um. Naila se abaixou e pegou Harriet pela parte de trás das coxas, a fazendo sentar sobre a pia. Elas sentiam falta uma da outra, elas tinham essa vontade, essa possessão. E Naila não sabia que o ciúme que Harriet sentia de Liam é tóxico, que corrói a alma, que a sufoca. A menina mais nova choramingou quando Naila raspou os dentes na pele abaixo da sua orelha.  
Então Harriet lembrou, ela estava com Taylor, e ela não queria dar o gostinho a Naila, ela queria ignorar a garota, ela queria parar, e foi o que ela fez. Saiu de perto da loira a ignorando pela segunda vez.   
Ela parou no meio do quarto e respirou fundo, era quase como se ela tivesse corrido uma maratona.

\- você está me ignorando? - e lá estava de novo.

A raiva e frustação no olhar da loira.

Sem dizer uma palavra Harriet se virou para sair.

\- Harriet Styles, você está me deixando? - Naila saiu do banheiro

\- você esta indo encontrar Taylor? - sua voz saiu um terço mais alta e aguda.

A mão da morena já estava na maçaneta, mais alguns passos e ela estaria livre de Naila e sua possecividade.

Ela mal abriu uma fresta da porta e já estava sendo empurrada sobre a mesma a fazendo fechar.

\- não, não vá, fique, por favor não vá - Naila murmurava contra seus lábios.

Não era agressivo, era baixo, um sussurro suplicante.

Era visível e vulnerável.

\- eu não posso ficar - "mas eu quero" Hazz completou mentalmente.

\- você está indo para Taylor? - a súplica foi substituída pela raiva de novo - você quer que ela te foda?

"(Eu quero saber?)  
Se esse sentimento é recíproco"

\- EU QUERO ALGUEM QUE SE IMPORTE - Harriet gritou chocando a loira à sua frente.

Um silêncio encheu as duas, só a música tocava ao fundo. Harriet estava sufocada, ela tinha o momento certo pra falar, era agora ou nunca.

"(Triste ver você partir)  
Meio esperava que você ficasse"

\- eu não quero mais acordar sozinha, eu não quero mais passar a noite com você dizendo que eu sou boa o suficiente, mas depois ir correndo pro merdinha do seu namorado.

"(Amor, nós dois sabemos)  
Que as noites foram feitas especialmente para dizer coisas  
Que não se pode dizer no dia seguinte"

\- Taylor não faz isso comigo, ela quer ficar comigo, ela se importa, ela me quer.  
Harriet estava à beira de lágrimas, aliviada de falar tudo o que estava sentindo.  
Naila precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque, foi quase como ser atingida por um balde de água gelada.   
\- mas e você Styles? Você quer ela? Uh? Quer ficar com ela? - Harriet engoliu o nó na garganta, ela não queria Taylor, a única loira de olhos azuis que ela queria estava bem na sua frente.  
\- isso mesmo - Naila puxou a morena pela cintura a beijando no pescoço.

"Me arrastando de volta para você  
Pensou em ligar quando você tomou umas?  
Porque eu sempre penso"

Harriet foi virada de costas, Naila abrindo o zíper do seu vestido, deixando cair em seus tornozelos. Beijos molhados sendo deixados em seus ombros e nuca.

"Talvez eu esteja muito ocupado sendo seu para me apaixonar por um novo alguém"

A parte de trás dos joelhos de Harriet bateram na cama e ela caiu sentada na superfície macia.

\- deite - a loira ordenou.

A mais velha abriu a gaveta do criado mudo de Harriet que ficava ao lado da cama. Ela retirou uma bandana com a estampa da bandeira dos Estados Unidos, a favorita de Harriet.

\- me dê seus pulsos - a morena obdeceu a tudo que Naila falou.

Lá estava Harriet, deitada apenas de calcinha, pulsos estavam presos na cabeceira de ferro da cama pela sua própria bandana.

Morrendo pra ser tocada.

Naila espalmou as mãos nos seios de Harriet, a fazendo gemer.

\- você gosta disso Babe? - a loira sussurrou no ouvido da mais nova, antes de arrastar os lábios para a clavícula da mesma.

Harriet gruniu algo sem sentido em resposta.

Naila desceu os labios para os mamilos da morena, o puxando entre os dentes.  
Harriet soprou um "sim" ofegante antes de gemer.

\- isso é bom Harriet?

Harriet sabia que suas próximas palavras iriam empurrar Naila para a borda, ela sabia que iria fazer Naila irritada, mesmo assim ela falou.

\- Taylor faria melhor.

A raiva, Naila praticamente tremia de raiva, Harriet quase podia ver o vermelho por trás dos olhos azuis, agora escuros de Naila.

A loira cavou as unhas nas coxas de Harriet e rosnou.

\- repete vadia, eu te desafio Styles, repete. -  beijos e mordidas foram deixados na extensão das coxas pálidas da morena.

As mãos de Naila apertavam os quadris de Harriet com força, com certeza contusões roxas estariam lá ao amanhecer.  
Os olhos verdes da morena salpicaram lágrimas salgadas quando Naila mordeu seu quadril com força o suficiente para sair sangue.

\- Taylor faria melhor... - Harriet sussurrou com algumas lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

Naila usou a mão esquerda para puxar o cabelo de Hazzy com força e sua outra mão desceu para a calcinha da menina a sua frente, tocando a umidade.

\- me diz Styles, quem te colocou nesse estado? - Naila murmurou com o rosto a centímetros de distância do de Hazzy - diz quem te deixou tão molhada assim vadia - a loira mordeu o lábio inferior de Harriet leve, mas o suficiente Para faze-la estremecer.

\- Deus Ni, você, você me deixou assim - Hazzy quase gritou em meio à um ofego.

\- isso mesmo Styles, eu! Não a vagabunda da Taylor, eu! - Naila retirou a calcinha de Hazzy, usando apenas uma mão.

\- eu juro - Naila suspirou no ouvido da morena enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro da mesma - eu juro que se algum dia aquela vadia te tocar assim, eu vou quebrar a porra das mãos dela você me entendeu? - a loira puxou o nódulo da orelha entre os dentes.

\- eu fiz uma pergunta Harriet, me responda - Naila rosnou deslizando o segundo dedo dentro de Harriet, a fazendo soltar um "sim" estrangulado.

Naila sorriu, era presunçoso, quase arrogante. Ela puxou mais o cabelo da morena, dando acesso a sua garganta, então ela deixou uma mordida com força na divisão do pescoço e ombro de Hazzy, marcando seu território.

Harriet estava debaixo dela, amarrada, ofegante e se contorcendo de prazer.

Uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele dourada, fazendo Naila querer lamber.

E foi isso o que ela fez.  
Lambeu do umbigo até a tatuagem de borboleta que Hazzy tinha na barriga lisa, o gosto salgado na sua língua. Harriet soltou um "porra" fraco, o que fez Naila rir.

A loira desceu mais um pouco até seu rosto estar entre as pernas de Hazzy. Lentamente, ela passou a língua, sorrrindo maldosa quando Harriet gritou com o toque repentino. Seus dedos continuando a se mover quando ela começou a chupar Harriet,  sentindo cada vez mais a umidade. Ela usou o polegar para fazer os movimentos Circulares no clitóris de Hazzy quando ela adicionou o terceiro dedo.

Harriet engasgou com a invasão.

A música ao fundo já tinha sido trocada uma ou três vezes.  
Harriet já estava sentindo a sensação formigante na boca do estômago, e Naila sabia que ela estava próxima do orgasmo.

\- não venha até que eu mande Styles - ela sussurrou.

A mente da morena estava nublada, ela estava lutando com força para não vir antes da hora.   
Mas tudo desmoronou quando Naila adicionou um quarto dedo.   
A porra do quarto dedo.  
Aquilo era demais pra Harriet aguentar. Então ela veio com força na boca da loira, lamentando maldições quando ela não conseguiu mover as mãos presas.  
Naila gruniu depois de retirar os dedos de Hazzy.

\- eu disse pra não vir até que eu mandasse Styles - ela estalou em desaprovação - coxa esquerda ou direita?

Harriet a olhou com olhos arregalados e balançou a cabeça várias vezes.

\- não, me desculpe, por favor não - ela praticamente chorou por não poder se mover.

\- eu disse "na coxa esquerda ou direita" - Naila disse com firmeza.

Hazzy deixou algumas lágrimas cair antes de murmurar "direita"  
\- você foi uma menina má Hazzy - Então Naila transferiu um tapa na coxa branca de Harriet - conte para mim babe - Naila sussurrou.

\- dois... - outro tapa - três... - mais outro - quatro...  
***  
\- vinte.... - lágrimas grossas caíam pelo rosto vermelho de Hazzy quando ela sussurrou "vinte".

Ela estava, suada, amarrada, machucada e com a dignidade ferida, mas mesmo assim ela gostava.

Ela gostava de Naila e toda sua possecividade.

Naila se esticou por cima de Harriet para soltar os pulsos da sua garota.

Hazzy suspirou em alívio quando pode mover as mãos.   
Mas essa alegria não foi tao duradoura.  
Naila agarrou Harriet pelos cabelos e colocou seu rosto a centímetros de distância do dela.

\- é isso o que acontece com meninas más Styles, elas são punidas - então a puxou para um beijo agressivo, no qual a morena ficou contente em retribuir.

A música ao fundo mudou de novo.

Logo as duas estavam de joelhos na cama. Harriet subindo a blusa de Naila, a deixando só de sutiã e saia, logo se deitando por cima dela. Agora era a vez de Naila chegar ao orgasmo.

Ela lambeu o espaço entre os seios da loira com a parte de trás da sua língua, até a bainha da saia. Ela subiu a saia de Naila até estar no meio da sua barriga. Os dedos longos e finos tocando a intimidade molhada de Naila, ela sabia que a loira estava perto.

"Quente como a febre"

Dizia a música ao fundo.

"Ossos se tocando, eu poderia provar isso, prova isso"

Logo a calcinha de Naila estava fazendo o seu caminho para o chão junto com as roupas de Harriet.

Harriet desceu a língua e lambeu a extensão de Naila, fazendo a loira inalar bruscamente.

\- Isso Hazzy, sim - ela gemeu.

"Se não é para sempre, se é só essa noite"

Hazzy introduziu dois dedos de uma vez em Naila.

"Continua sendo melhor, a melhor  
Você, seu sexo esta em chamas, consumida pelo que transpira"

\- isso Hazzy - a loira gritou - boa menina, boa menina.

Harriet gruniu quando Naila agarrou seus cabelos com força desnecessária. Ela arrastou sua mão esquerda para cima, agarrando a mão da loira e entrelaçando os dedos, enquanto seus dedos e sua língua continuavam a trabalhar em Naila.

Ela olhou para cima, sobre os seus cílios, encontrando os olhos azuis.

A imagem perfeita.

Cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, boca vermelha e inchada, bochechas coradas, a luz palida do abajur dando uma áurea dourada, era quase divino, para Harriet é divido.

"Meu anjo caído" ela pensou

Logo a garota montou em seu orgasmo, vindo na boca da morena, ofegante e trêmula.   
Levou alguns minutos para as duas recuperarem as respirações. Quando tudo estava normalizado, Naila se sentou na beira da cama. Harriet se enrolou em si mesma, não ligando para a dor em seu quadril e na sua coxa. Ela fechou os olhos apertados quando Naila se levantou, lágrimas caindo quando todo o seu corpo estremeceu com medo. Ela não queria que Naila fosse embora.   
Mas ela não foi.

\- sente-se.

Harriet abriu os olhos e viu Naila usando uma das suas blusas folgadas de basquete, segurando outra em sua mão.

\- agora levante os braços - e Naila vistiu Harriet também.

As duas se deitaram, uma de frente para a outra, o contato visual nunca quebrando.

Verde para o Azul.

Harriet reconheceu os primeiros acordes da próxima musica.  
"Change me" do Justin Bieber começou a tocar.

"Garota, estou pronto, se você estiver pronta, agora  
Oh, sempre vai ser assim?  
Se você está nessa, então estou nessa, agora  
Para aceitar toda a responsabilidade"

\- eu estou com medo - Naila sussurrou, quebrando o silêncio mas não deixando o olhar de Hazzy.

\- eu também estou - Harriet sussurrou de volta.

"Eu me esforçaria  
Para viver de acordo com as palavras que você diz  
Não quero ser o mesmo  
Talvez você possa me mudar"

\- eu não fui boa pra você - Naila continuou sussurrando.

\- eu sei.

"Talvez você possa ser a luz  
Que abra os meus olhos  
Faça todos os meus erros se tornarem acertos  
Me mude, Me mude"

\- eu não sou fácil de conviver Harriet, você tem que saber lidar comigo - ela apertou a mão de Harriet.

\- seria mais esperta se fosse embora.

"Não combata fogo com fogo  
Se eu estiver gritando, fale com mais calma  
Seja mais compreensiva e paciente"

\- mesmo que eu fosse, você viria atrás de mim? - Harriet perguntou e Naila assentiu  
\- eu não quero ir embora.

\- me desculpe - Naila pediu.

"Sinta a dor que estou enfrentando  
Haja com serenidade  
Me ajude colocar a cabeça no lugar"

\- sim - ela segurou a mão de Naila.

"Dê uma chance  
Faça a diferença na minha vida  
Talvez você possa me mudar  
Talvez você possa me mudar"

\- eu não sei o que fazer - Naila sussurrou e quebrou o contato visual.  
Estava tudo ali.

A verdadeira Naila, assutada, vulnerável, apaixonada.

Tudo o que Harriet procurou em Naila, estava lá, bem na frente dela.

"Talvez você possa ser a luz (você possa ser a luz)  
Que abra os meus olhos (abra os meus olhos)  
Faça todos os meus erros se tornarem acertos  
Me mude, Me mude"

\- fique comigo - Harriet pediu desesperada, ela não podia deixar Naila ir de novo.

Naila olhou para a garota em sua frente, ela tinha certeza de que era ela, de que ela tinha que ficar. Por que sempre foi Harriet.

\- eu vou ficar - ela afirmou e beijou Harriet, ela ia ficar.

"Garota, estou pronto, se você estiver pronta, agora  
Oh, sempre vai ser assim?  
Se você está nessa, então estou nessa, agora..."

Harriet pegou o último verso da música antes de dormir.

E a melhor coisa para Harriet depois de uma noite com Naila, era acordar com um emaranhado de cabelos loiros e um par de olhos azuis brilhantes ao seu lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada xx


End file.
